


I See You

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sam's worried Jack doesn't really 'see' her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** I See You  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Jack O'Neill/Sam Carter  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 238  
>  **Summary:** Sam's worried Jack doesn't really 'see' her.  
>  **A/N:** written for craterdweller for fandom_stocking

“Sir?”

Jack didn’t even bother to turn around. “What is it, Carter?”

Something inside of her seemed to snap and she completely forgot why she stopped him in the first place. “What’s wrong with Sam?” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Slowly he turned around to face her his face a mask of confusion. “Beg your pardon?”

“You always call me by my last name. And yet you have no trouble at all calling anyone else by their first names. It’s as if...” Sam paused before continuing, “It’s as if you don’t see me. Not really.”

_Not see her? What the hell brought that on?_ “Oh I see you alright. I can’t not see you. You’re everywhere I look. I can’t have you and I...” Jack took a step closer. “Even when you’re not around I can still see you. My every waking moment you’re there and at night when I can finally find a little hint of peace that’s when you follow me in my dreams.”

When he finished speaking Sam stood there staring at him, her lips a perfect O shape.

It was all Jack could do not to take her in his arms and prove to her that he really did _see_ her but he knew he couldn’t. It wasn’t allowed. Without another word he gently ran his thumb over her bottom lip before he turned and walked away.


End file.
